Russia Has a Secret
by KeikoKat
Summary: Russia has been keeping a very big secret from the rest of the countries for a long time. Well, it used to be a secret.
1. Intro

**Hi! Here's a little preview of a new story in writing. Review, follow, or favorite of you want me to make this a story.**

**P.S. Russia's secret is a surprise. Try and guess what it is. ;D**

**P.S.S. I use Russia's human name a lot. It's Ivan if anyone didn't know.**

**P.S.S.S. I don't own Hetalia. :(**

* * *

Everyone has a secret. Some are small, like a crush or a lie you told. But others are big. These secrets affect others. Friends, family, even an entire nation. Russia has a secret and his will change the world.

_You all probably know that Russia had a tough childhood._

"Get back here you unawesome freak!" Chibi Prussia yelled, his cape billowing behind him as he chased the poor Russian through the snow.

"Leave me alone!" Chibi Russia screamed, his voice cracking pitifully.

_His life was filled with fear and sorrow._

"Why won't you help me General Winter?" Chibi Russia asked, his eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry Ivan, but there is nothing I can do." The large man then flew back up into the snowy clouds, leaving poor Russia to fend for himself.

_He thought he had no friends or family who could aid him._

"Belarus, can you make the mean men go away?"

"Of course big brother, but you have to marry me first! Marry me!" The creepy nation shouted, trying to latch herself onto her brother.

"No!" Chibi Russia said as he retreated back into the blizzard. "Go Away!"

_So one day, he decided to make his own._

"Who..who are you?"

"I'm you Russia."


	2. A Strange Meeting

**Hi :D Here's another chapter. Hope you all enjoy and favorite, follow, or review! Try and guess what Russia's secret if you can. If you guess right, I'll give you an air hug :D**

**P.S. I don't own Hetalia**

**P.P.S. Tell me how the chapter's going! Am I doing ok? Is one of the characters inaccurate? Do you want longer chapters? **

"Alright dudes! It's time to start the meeting!" America shouted, his face in a huge child-like grin.

"America would you please stop shouting! Your bloody voice is going to make my head explode!" England yelled. All of the countries were seated around a large, circular table and chatting was chatting to one another. France was trying to convince China that England's eyebrows talked, Germany was yelling at Italy to put his pasta away (how did Italy sneak in a whole bowl of pasta?), and even Canada was talking to Kumajiro about his existence. The only one who wasn't talking was Russia. He was just sitting in his seat quietly with that creepy grin on his face.

This continued for a while. No work was getting done and it seemed that this meeting was just going to cause problems instead of solve them.

Suddenly England stood up, slammed his hands on the table, and said, "America! I am sick and tired of all of your stupid ideas! Robots and giant shields? Really?! All that you're doing is causing a nuisance. Why don't you shut up and listen for on-"England's sentence was cut short when he noticed that he had accidentally knocked Japan's cup of ice water out of his hand.

Everyone was shocked. No one moved to try and catch the cup or move out of the way except for Russia, who quickly jumped out of his chair, knocking it over in the process.

"Jeez Russia, It's like that cup of water was a snake or something." America said as he walked over to the glass and picked it up.

"Ha! Russia's afraid of a cup of water!" Prussia laughed, his shaking body almost falling out of his chair.

"N-no comrade. I just….don't….like getting w-wet." Russia said, the adrenalin in his body causing him to stutter.

"Then how do you take showers aru?" China questioned. Everyone was now very curious on why big, scary Russia was afraid of water.

"I just…don't like cold water, but I….I…I go now." The large Russian then sped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Well that was….weird." Germany said. Murmurs of agreement were heard. This was unlike Russia.

"I guess we should just continue on with the meeting." England said. Everyone began to forget about the whole incident, shrugging it off as a onetime thing. Well, almost everyone. A trio was devising a plan. A bad touch trio.


	3. Intruders

**Hi :3 soooo...new chapter..yayyyyyy...just read it.**

**P.S. I don't own Russia's bod-I mean Hetalia!**

**P.P.S. Sorry for the bad writing :( I am super busy with school and stuff.**

* * *

"This prank is going to be epic!" Spain said, his body quivering with excitement.

"We are going to be the first countries to ever successfully prank Russia! This is so awe-ow!" Prussia yelled, his head accidentally hitting the table. The bad touch trio (Spain, Prussia, and France if yall didn't know) were currently in Russia's living room, hiding under his dining table. Everything looked normal except for a large bucket of water propped above the front door. The trio (it was actually more of Spain working and France and Prussia drinking) had collected the water recently so it was very cold.

The trio was mindlessly chatting to each other out of sheer boredom, each acting like their normal selves. Spain was gushing about cute Romano, Prussia was writing in his awesome diary about his awesome life and awesome self, and France was looking at his mirror.

They were just lying around when suddenly France dropped his mirror. Luckily, it didn't break, but Spain and Prussia were now staring at their blonde friend with a hint of concern in their eyes.

"Is everything ok mi amigo?" Spain asked.

"Umm monsieurs?" France said, suddenly looking very nervous. "What if Russia catches us?"

The trouble looked at each other with worry. They hadn't considered getting caught and...punished.

"Maybe with wasn't the best idea." Spain said as he began to crawl out from under the table. But as soon as Spain stood up, muffled voices were heard from outside.

"Get down!" Prussia whispered, quickly pulling Spain back under the table. The voices began to grow louder and more recognizable. The three huddled closer fearing the end.

"It has been an honor p ranking with you two." Spain whispered, his voice quivering with fear.

The doorknob began to shake as a key was inserted into the lock. A few words could be distinguished now.

"Belarus...Ukraine...fine...worry...I'm ok...leave."

The trio's hearts stopped when the door was flung open to reveal a tired looking Russia, a frightened Ukraine, and a worried Belarus.

The bucket that was balanced on the door, tipped over, spilling its contents.

"Big bruder!" Belarus cried as she pushed Russia out of the way. The ice water fell and drenched Belarus from head to toe.

"S**t!" Prussia exclaimed, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. Russia's head snapped back to face the trio.

"Who...said...that?!" Russia growled, pulling his pipe from his coat, gripping it tightly. His eyes scanning the room, looking for the source of the noise. He strided across the floor towards the dining table, peeking behind every curtain looking for the intruders.

"What do we do?!" France whispered/yelled. He looked to his friends for comfort, but Prussia and Spain were paralyzed in fear.

"I found you." The trio screamed in terror as an enraged Russia lifted the table up and threw it at the wall, smashing it in two. The three scrambled to get on the feet as a lead pipe was raised into the air.

'Crack!' The snapping noise of the wooden floorboards echoing through the house. Prussia sighed in relief; he had managed to roll out of the way on the nick of time.

"How dare you!" Russia yelled, slamming the pipe against the wall where Spain's head was, leaving a huge bowling ball sized dent. The trio began to run wildly around Russia's house, covering their heads and screaming for help.

"You will pay for intruding and insulting my sister!" No one had ever seen Russia this angry. France closed his eyes and covered his ears, trying to wake himself up from this nightmare.

"Oof!" France exclaimed as he fell to the ground. He rubbed his butt and winced at the pain. He then felt a strong hand grab his collar and fling him across the room. France's head collided with a wall and caused him to see stars. He shook his head to rid himself of the dizziness and looked up.

There was Russia, looming over the poor french bloke with his pipe raised. France whimpered as he shielded his face with his hands. The enraged Russian gave a feral snarl as he swung his arms down.

"Kolkolkolkolkol!"

"No!"


	4. Accident

**Hi! I am sososososo sorry for not updating. I have had so much homework and stuff. It might take a while for new chapters because I'm writing a FNAF fanfic.**

**Hope you like the chapter. Stuff might be confusing, but it will be explained. Please favorite, follow, and review!**

**P.S. I don't own Hetalia **

**P.P.S. I'm going to be at the Sacanime in California. Please review if you're going too! (I'm gunna be Fem!Italy)**

* * *

"KolKolKolKol!" Russia said as he swung down his pipe. France held up his arms in an attempt to shield his face, but the blow never came. He peeked out from his hands to see Russia's pipe hanging inches from his face. He also noticed Ukraine tugging on Russia, holding him back.

"No!" Ukraine exclaimed as she grabbed onto her little brother's arm. "No more violence! You're scaring me brother!" She pulled on Russia's arm, saving France's face.

"Don't get involved sister!" The Russian man exclaimed as he roughly pushed her off. His attempt was futile for Ukraine immediately clung back onto her brother, this time she was pulling on his jacket.

"Please stop! Don't do this! This won't make anything better!" Ukraine pleaded pulling on Russia's coat with all her might.

"Oh let him have his fun. Maybe I can join in too?" Belarus said as she withdrew two knives from her pocket.

"No. More. VIOLENCE!" Ukraine screamed as she pulled with all her might. She yanked Russia's coat of his body aggressively, leaving his pale, chest exposed.

Time seemed to have stopped. Everyone stared in shock and fear. No one had ever seen Russia without his jacket or chest. No one dared to make a sound or even breathe.

"B…brother?" Ukraine stammered, breaking the silence. "I…I'm so sorry….I didn't mean to….to….brother?" Russia began to shiver violently. As if he was in the middle of a blizzard.

"Oh mein gott." Prussia gasped as he climbed out of the closet he and Spain were hiding in.

"France!" Spain exclaimed, rushing over to the poor french man.

"Brother what's wrong? Please answer me!" Belarus cried out, dropping her knives and running to her big brother. Suddenly Russia stopped shaking. It was like…..nothing had happened. He just stared blankly at the ground. His eyes hollow and empty with no emotion.

"R…Russia?" As soon as the words left Belarus's lips, Russia's eyes snapped up and were filled with fear. His body began to tremble and his lip was quivering, making soft whimpering noises.

"Ivan….what's wrong?" Belarus said spoke softly. Russia jumped at the soft noise as if someone shouted through a megaphone into his ear. He began to grow even more terrified hastily looked around wildly for a place to hide. His eyes locked onto the closet Spain and Prussia hid in and he bolted to the doors, slamming the doors open and climbing in. Russia began to rock back and forth, his eyes glistening with tears threatening to spill out.

"Russia?! What in the hell do you think you're do-" France was interrupted by a black glove being slapped over his mouth. "That's not Russia." Prussia said as he slowly walked to the closet Russia was hiding in. He opened the doors slowly and put his hands on the petrified russian in a non-aggressive manner.

Prussia's eyes turned soft and with a quiet voice he said, "What is your name young one?"

"Y…Yрод. Where….Where ..am…I?"

* * *

**Mein Gott: My God in German**

**Here's a hint to what Russia secret is:**

**Translate what Russia said his name was then look at the Intro**


End file.
